Five Years After Wolfcry
by lovetowrite390
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Chapter Five is here! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_A fic about Oliza, Betia, and the Obsidian Guild. It also reads into what if Oliza had a child with a wolf? Would it survive? Would it have powers? If so, what kinds? I also talk quite a bit about Pratl, Betia's brother in this fic. So, there is female-slash in it as well as Pratl finding a mate. (and BTW: Pratl is STRAIGHT) ENJOY!!! _

**Chapter One**

For the first time ever, Oliza woke up with _a man_. Betia had spoken to her brother Pratl about giving Oliza an heir to Wyvern's Court, and although the wolves were not the best of friends with Oliza and her family, Betia was, and this was the closest that they would get to having a child of their own.

Oliza stared into Pratl's calm, relaxed face. He slept just below her chin and was sleeping lightly, ready to wake and guard the tent that they slept in at all costs. Betia was out, she couldn't bear to watch this happen, in fact, she didn't want to.

Oliza had argued with her the night before, saying that she didn't want to do this, that children were out of the question for her and that it was not necessary. But Betia had insisted. They had gotten news that there was still no heir to Wyvern's Court, and that things were becoming a mess. If they could bind the three, the wolves, hawks and snakes, they would have created a creature so wonderful and so capable of ruling Wyvern's Court as well as the forest, that it would end the wars and hopefully stop all the prejudice that seemed to be continuing.

Pratl stirred and Oliza wrapped her arms around him, running a hand gently through his hair and then down his back. He gently kissed her neck. "Would you like to try one more time?" He whispered to her. "To make sure everything works out."

"Once more." Oliza had to admit that it felt great to have sex with a _man_, but it also felt great with Betia, and Betia was the one she loved. Pratl would never replace Betia, not in any way, Betia was her partner, lover, best friend, and protector.

Pratl finished what was simply a duty and stood up from the bed. "Thank you Oliza." He blushed a little. "I have missed..." He trailed off and began to dress.

"What have you missed?" She asked him, moving from the bed to her dressing area.

"Just...Being with a woman." He replied. "I used to be married, but she died." He looked pained. "And...we wanted children. So you, giving me a chance, it is a gift in a way. I know that you and Betia will raise the child -"

Oliza came over and gently touched her finger to his lips. "You are this child's _father, _and no matter what, that will never change. It does _not _give you any rights to the throne, but it does give you the right to be proud of him or her. And I promise, you will be in its life." Oliza placed a kiss on his cheek and left the tent.

Betia returned and protectively hugged Oliza when she found her. "You didn't go straight on me did you?" Betia joked.

"Goodness no!" Oliza quickly placed a kiss on her lips and took her hand. "I just need an heir...not a husband!"

"Well, then hopefully Pratl solved that problem." Betia led Oliza to the fire and they sat down next to it on a long carved out log. Oliza rested her head on Betia's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Why did you want me to sleep with him?" She asked. "I mean, I know for an heir, but it could have been someone else...anyone..."

"No, not just anyone. Pratl is gentle, and he is kind, and he would be nice. Many male wolves would have hurt you, and I wanted you to have a night that was gentle. My first time wasn't." She turned her head and buried her face in Oliza's hair, placing a hand over Oliza's stomach, which they were hoping would soon house a child that would inherit three dynasties.

"I'm sorry Betia..." Oliza whispered.

"Don't be." Betia whispered back. "I have you, I love you...I couldn't ask for anything more." They stayed in that position for a long time, just resting in each other's embrace.

Eventually, the dancing began and the Obsidians came out and began to move gracefully about the stage. Oliza joined them and Betia watched and smiled at her until it was time for a partner dance. Then, they danced together.

Pratl came and watched, fascinated by everything. He had never seen anything like the movements that these people were making. Oliza and Betia were too distracted to even notice him, and he took his wolf form and left silently, allowing the two women he had cared most about since his mother's passing to be together.

XXXXX

"Where have you been!?" Velyo demanded of Pratl.

"Out." Pratl got in his face and then walked past him and to his house. He was packing it up, leaving. He no longer wanted to be a part of Frektane.

The only other wolf tribe he could join was run by a wolf named Viho, who was Velyo's cousin. He was a much calmer wolf however, and was not mean to his people.

"And where do you think you are going?" Velyo demanded.

"Away." Pratl replied.

"Why?" Velyo asked.

"Because I have no reason to stay here." Pratl replied. "My mother and my sister and my wife are all gone and I have no reason to stay here."

"Your upset because that Oliza girl loves your sister and not you." Velyo commented. "That's it isn't it?"

"It's none of your damn business, but it would be nice to find a woman again, perhaps one of _my kind_." He emphasized the part about finding one of his kind because he didn't want Velyo to suspect a thing. Had his one night with Oliza caused him to have feelings for her? No! He wouldn't let that happen.

He carried his supplies out of his house and left, heading toward where he knew Viho's tribe was. There would be women there, beautiful ones, and he would be able to move on, past the point he was at right now. He was a twenty-four year old man, he couldn't continue acting like a teenager who had just had sex for the first time.

Quickly, he moved through the forest. Viho's camp was about a days walk for a wolf. He made it there by nightfall and spoke to Viho briefly.

"You can stay with my friend Dasha and her family." Viho told him.

"Thank you sir." Pratl gave a nod of his head and Viho pointed him to Dasha's house. The smell from inside was delicious. It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. Someone was baking.

Pratl entered the house and looked around, noting how everything was set up. The kitchen was large, but the woman standing in it was just the perfect size. She had red hair that went just past her shoulder and was humming an old tune.

The living area had furs to sit on, that was how the wolves had always sat, and the bedrooms were designed to that you could sleep in a nice comfortable bed. Each bed was centered neatly in the room and had a night table next to it.

"Dasha?" Pratl asked her.

"Hello!" She greeted. "Viho told me that a guest might be arriving from Velyo's camp!" Her eyes were a sweet gentle brown and her face was soft and kind. (Think Erin from All My Children...) "Come in, dont just stand there." He followed her to what must have been the guest room and thanked her for allowing him to stay there.

"Where is your family?" He asked.

"Well," she stirred something in a pot, "my father is hunting and my mother died when I was young." She replied. "And Viho thinks that it is his right to marry me and I dont want to marry him." She added. "I want to be _in-love _and with Viho it would be in _lust!_" She laughed and finished cooking and led Pratl into the eating area. "How about you?" She asked. "Where is your family?"

"Well, my sister is in love with a woman," he began "and my mother, father, and wife have all died."

Dasha paused and looked at him in shock. "Are you joking with me?" She asked him.

"No." He replied. "Not in the least."

"Goodness why on Earth would the Gods have done this to you?"

"Well, my sister and I are still very close, but why would they have killed my mother, father and wife? I have no idea."

"Well," Dasha sipped at her water and continued to converse with him. "Its not as if there is such a thing as 'the end of the World,' although I know some people like to believe that there is. I hate it when people go on pity parties, but it seems you are doing very well at not going on one!"

"Thank you." Pratl laughed. "I just try not to think about the dead."

"Yes, I find that I am the same way."

"Its good to know that someone else thinks like me."

XXXXXXX

Two months passed, and Oliza began to feel sick to her stomach every morning. Betia would hold Oliza's hair up and out of her face while she puked. It became very clear that Oliza's night with Pratl had worked.

"How do you feel?" Betia asked one morning, as Oliza shifted in Betia's warm embrace.

"Better." Oliza replied, moving closer to Betia and closing her eyes gently. "I think the baby is finally done making me sick."

"Don't jinx it!" Betia joked.

Oliza smiled and Betia stood and dressed. "Where are you going?" Oliza asked.

"To get breakfast." Betia replied. She engulfed Oliza's lips in hers and moved her face to Oliza's barely changing belly. She placed a kiss on it and smiled back at Oliza. "I think we're having twins!" She told Oliza excitedly.

"Oh! One will be hard enough!" Oliza shook her head rapidly.

"Well, maybe I'm wrong, but not usually." Betia kissed Oliza's forehead and left for real this time, giving Oliza some more time to rest.

XXXXXXXX

Pratl and Dasha had been in a courtship of sorts since he had arrived at Viho's camp. Viho had enough women after him that Dasha didn't matter too much. Pratl wanted to get married again more than anything else in the whole world.

Dasha was perfect for him. She understood him better than anyone else on Earth. He was completely comfortable around her.

She sat on one of the many furs on the ground of her house and Pratl joined her right away. He rested his head in her lap and closed his eyes as she spoke of how things used to be, when they were all one tribe and not many different packs.

He could almost always fall asleep to her voice, which is what he tried to do this time around. He wanted her to continue speaking, but she wanted him awake. "Hey!" She demanded when he started to sleep. "Wake up!"

"Hmmmm..." He fluttered his eyes open and looked up at her. "What?" He asked.

"I have something for you." She told him, reaching for a box that was on the table. "Its a ruby. I was thinking that when we get married it could be the ring. You would have to make the band of course."

"Yes...of course." Pratl gently brought her face to his and soaked up the feeling that he got from feeling her lips against his. He didn't want it to stop, so he didn't let it. He moved into sitting position next to Dasha and continued the kiss.

Then, in one swoop, she was in his arms and they were off to the guest room. Pratl began kissing her neck and on down to her shoulder, but she stopped him. "I dont want to do this just yet." She told him. "Let's wait for our wedding night."

Pratl looked slightly disappointed but agreed. "Okay." He told her. "Your worth it!" He pulled her to him for one more kiss and sat in shock, letting his aroused body loosen up. He kept her in the bed with him, holding her protectively and falling asleep where he almost always slept, in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Kinda like it so far and want me to continue? Let me know please!!!!! Thanks!!!! I need feedback!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you very much to my one reviewer! You are awesome! Here is chapter two for you! _

**Chapter Two**

Nicias retreated to a room in Wyvern's Court that he often went when he needed to feel comforted: Hai's room. She was, with his help, learning to control her magic, and in Wyvern's Court of all places!

With the door and window locked from the inside, they were safe from any prying eyes. "What shall we learn today?" Nicias asked Hai, as he went from his falcon form to his human one.

"Teleportation." Hai ventured.

"Thats an easy one compared to what you have been trying to learn." He smiled and began to teach her the words so that she could learn to teleport. She practiced a few times, and she mastered it quickly.

"You impress me Hai." Nicias smiled.

"And your ability to teach me so quickly impresses me as well." Hai replied, approaching the falcon and placing a quick kiss on his lips. He deepened it and Hai allowed him to begin to go further with her.

This accident landed them in bed together. Nicias lay next to her, full of regret about what they had done. Why did he feel this way? He had loved Hai for awhile now.

He was worried that they had conceived a child, and that child would be 75 percent falcon and 25 percent Serpente. What would they do about such a situation? Would a war for the thrones happen?

And what would he tell Danica and Zane? He was worring about something way too early on. "Want to do it again?" Hai asked, rolling over and gently placing a kiss on Nicias's perfectly toned chest.

"As lovely as it sounds, we will have to plan on doing it again a different day." He kissed her lips sweetly and gently ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair. "I would like us to marry." He whispered to her. "When the time is right."

She smiled and moved in closer to him. "And when will that be?" She asked.

"Soon." He kissed her again and dressed and then left. Hai was left lying in her bed, wondering if the words that Nicias had spoken to her had any truth to them. If he was like many of the guys she has met, he would avoid her for a few weeks now and perhaps never see her again.

But Nicias had other plans.

XXXXXXXX

Pratl had gotten a message about Oliza delivered to him. The message told him that she was pregnant with his child and that within six months he would be a father. But before this message ever had a chance to get to him, it got to Dasha.

"He what!?" She shouted at the sparrow who had delivered the message. "I am going to kill him." Never had Dasha been so upset in her life. Worst of all, she felt he had betrayed her!

Pratl entered the house carrying two rabbits and a fish. "Hello darling." He smiled and put them in the kitchen.

"Hello man who impregnates his sisters girlfriend!" Dasha stood there, furious, and it was obvious that Pratl was in big trouble.

"Let me explain..." Pratl begain.

"Explain what? That you needed a little pleasure and that you turned to your sisters girlfriend for it? Is that it?"

"No, not at all!" Pratl protested. "Please calm down. I understand that you are angry, and you have every right to be, but Oliza is the third in line to rule Wyvern's Court, and she needed an heir, an heir to end all wars! Dont you see? The next territory that the wolves want is Wyvern's Court, and our child will bind the three courts forever. There can be no more killing if such a child exists."

"So this child, it is a Serpente, Avian, and Wolf?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, it will have three forms." Pratl replied.

"If I ever hear of you having any other children, mark my words Pratl, you will never been seen or heard from by anyone ever again! Do you understand me?" She asked.

"Yes." Pratl replied.

"Good." Dasha grabbed him and kissed him and then proceeded to the kitchen where she began cooking.

Pratl took a moment to ponder her kiss and why she had given it to him in the first place, and then managed to shake it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliza and Betia were walking around in the beautiful area where they had been camping with the Obsidian Guild. Oliza was becoming homesick for Wyvern's Court, and although she loved Betia, she could no longer handle being pregnant and away from her parents.

"I need to go home for a few months." Oliza told her, linking their arms and walking slowly. "Things aren't the way they used to be. No, we aren't breaking up, but I just cant handle moving around while I am carrying this child."

She looked down at the ground and waited for Betia to give some sort of response. "You will come with me, right?" Oliza asked her.

"Of course. But will I be accepted by them?" She asked.

"Yes. They have to accept you." Oliza told her. "For all our sakes."

"Well then, we will stay in Wyvern's Court until the child arrives. But what will we do after that?" Her eyes widened. "If this child is to be heir to three dynasties, then it needs to be part of each of its cultures. But please, not Frektane's tribe!" Betia begged.

"No, we will pick a different pack for the child to be with when the time comes. Until then, I am sure Wyvern's Court will be a nice place for the child to be raised."

"And what about us?" Betia asked her.

"What about us?" Oliza asked her. "We will stay together and make decisions the way we always have, together."

"I can't stay someplace for very long." Betia told her.

"I know, and we won't. It will be a lot of traveling between Wyvern's Court and the wolf packs."

"Well, okay then. We need to call someone to take us to Wyvern's Court."

"Thank you." Oliza kissed Betia sweetly and they headed back to camp.

XXXXXX

Sorry its kinda short. I will keep updating it!!! Please review!!! Begging!!! Thanks!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry its been awhile. Life was very busy! Thank you to all who reviewed. Here is chapter 3!!!_

**Chapter 3**

**Family Ties**

Hai gave Nicias a glare that could kill. "When will the wedding be?" She demanded. "The child won't just not grow." It had been three months since they had been together romantically for the first time, and she was beginning to show.

"Soon my love." Nicias replied. "I have spoken to the king and queen and they have given their consent and we can marry whenever."

"Good...Very good." Hai gave a happy smile and pulled out her wedding outfit. It was a white so pure and clean, and it was a material that fit her form very nicely. "I think that tomorrow we should marry. I dont want to be a single mother! Besides, I have this feeling about the child..."

"What feeling?" Nicias asked, getting in her face somewhat.

Hai pulled back. "Just the feeling that he or she will be destined for the throne. Since Oliza won't be having any children, I am certain that ours will inherit everything."

"She can still have children you know." Nicias told her.

"Of course she can, but they will all be crazy! She herself said that she couldnt be the ruler of Wyvern's court because neither Serpiente nor Avian could give her a child that would be sane."

"But you dont know what a Wolf would give her."

"Last time I checked, she and Betia cant reproduce _together_, now, if you know something I dont, spit it out!" Hai ordered.

"Betia's brother impregnated Oliza." Nicias told her. "They will be having a child that will rule all of Wyvern's court as well as being a part of the wolf tribes. He or she will be of all three. Do you still think our child will rule?"

"Yes, yes I do. Would you like to know why?" Hai was putting her defenses up. She wanted her line to rule, not Oliza's.

"Why?" Nicias dared to ask.

"Because our child will not wander from city to city. Our child will not live in the woods. Our child will be a falcon, and falcons were born to rule." Now, she stood so close to Nicias that she gently took his lips in hers. "Our dynasty." She whispered against his lips.

Nicias was left alone in her room, while Hai went to tell her aunt and uncle that they were going to marry the next day. "Ours..." Nicias whispered, finally realizing what the future meant.

He had always been such good friends with Oliza, but now, now it was all about sides, and he wanted to back his soon to be wife and their child. He also knew that he had to find Oliza and warn her not to come back to Wyvern's court. He knew her better than anyone, and she couldn't stay away long if she was homesick, she would be there soon.

Nicias took to the sky and located Oliza. "Oliza," he landed on the ground near her.

"Nicias!" She smiled. "What a surprise."

"Well, I have a lot to tell you." Nicias began. "And I dont think you'll like it."

"What?" Oliza wanted him to explain.

"Hai and I are getting married."

"Well thats great news!" Oliza began to congratulate him, but he stopped her.

"You dont understand, I got her pregnant and now we are going to have a falcon baby, and she wants the child to be the next heir."

"What?" Oliza was in shock. "But...but..."

"You shouldn't come back." Nicias warned her. "At least not if you want your child to live. Somehow, Hai has been become quite smart, and popular, and somewhat normal. I think its because I have been teaching her how to control her magic for awhile now. She had friends all over the place. You also gave up your throne, and now, Hai feels it is free game in some ways. You dont know the chaos that has been happening."

"I have been told of some things." Oliza began to pace. Betia was out hunting, but Oliza knew she would be there soon. "What am I to do?"

"I dont know." Nicias told her honestly. "Raise your child with the wolves. Wait until the children are old enough to understand what ruling Wyvern's court is."

"What about co-rulers?" Oliza asked.

"It could work out nicely..." Nicias replied.

"If I have a girl and if you have a boy or vice versa, then we could arrange a marriage. And if we both have boys then they will have a huge fight for Wyvern's Court, of that I am certain! And if we both have girls, then it doesnt matter...mine I am sure won't want the throne..."

"Why do you say that?" Nicias asked.

"Because if I have a daughter, then she want to travel, just like both Betia and I."

"But what about my daughter if we both have girls?" Nicias asked.

"Pick a falcon for her to marry!" Oliza told him.

"Well, I have warned you that if you come back to Wyvern's Court, something terrible could happen to you. If you want to risk it, its your choice, I wont stop you. Be careful!" Nicias took to the skies.

Betia returned shortly and Oliza filled her in.

XXXXXXX

_Short I know...I will try to think of ideas. Tell me what you think should happen...Two male babies who I will of course age in further chapters...A male and a female and a romance? Hows about two sets of twins???? Let me know what you want to see!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to the reviewers! I appologize but I forgot my e-mail for here and was finally able to get it back! Thank you to rippedstar for loving my story so much. Here is chapter four! By the way, Hai and Nicias are married, officially now!

**Chapter 4**

Hai was going into labour. After weeks of anticipating, it was happening. She felt a jolt of pain, and another and another. Falcon births were very hard, and this one wasn't going to be an acception.

Sweat covered her face. Tears ran down her cheeks. She gave one hard push and her son came into the world. "My legacy..." She whispered. His eyes were a beautiful garnet colour, just like the cobra blood he had in him, but his wings were beautiful, and she was filled with pride when she looked at him.

Nicias was waiting outside of her room for news of what was going on. Was it a boy or a girl? How was Hai doing?

The doctor came over and checked Hai, but Hai didn't look so good. "Mam...You don't look too well. Are you have any pains anywhere?" The doctor asked.

"I feel I am slowly slipping away...Please get me Nicias..."

The doctor nodded and brought Nicias in to see her. "Hai...How do you feel?" Nicias asked, concerned for his wife and child.

"Not too good. I dont know..." She was studdering. "Please, take care of him."

"Of course. But you'll help me..."

"I dont think so love..." She closed her eyes. "I love you Nicias...And I love our son." She drifted off into the sleep that never ends...death.

Nicias was confused and saddened all at once. Then, he looked over at his son. He was beautiful. 75 percent falcon, Nicias shouldn't have too hard of a time teaching him magic. He gently took the child in his arms, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Your mother didn't name you, I guess I have to." He told the boy. The child was asleep, but he was going to be Nicias's pride...He was going to rule no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oliza had given birth to a healthy baby girl. The child however, was having trouble controlling her powers. One moment she was in wolf form, the next, hawk. Shortly after she was a hawk, she would turn into a cobra.

Oliza was having a hard time figuring it all out. Betia would watch her, fascinated by how she could do this in the first place.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, having a child of all three blood lines." Betia remarked one day, as she watched the nameless child.

"Well, we need to talk to someone about this situation." Oliza told her. "I can't have a transforming child forever. Eventually she needs to learn how to control these powers." She sighed. "I heard that in WyVern's court there are people who specialize in this. Since birds and snakes have started marrying, this problems is arising more and more. Perhaps one of them can help." She too watched the child.

They were still traveling with the Obsidian, but they were near enough to WyVern's court that they could hear any news of the child that Nicias was expecting with Hai.

A sparrow landed near Oliza with a simple message. "Hai has died in child birth. Nicias wants to see you."

XXXXXXXX

_Another shortie! I want two things from you fans please! 1) names for the children...2) what should the meeting between Oliza and Nicias be about? Okay! I will try to post more ASAP. I am busy with Mid-Terms at the moment! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to my loyal readers. Sorry it has taken SOOOOOO long! I have been very very busy! I finally got time to update a little. **_

**Chapter 5**

Nicias had named his son Zarek and Oliza had named her daughter Kaikoura, but they called her Kai. Oliza flew to meet Nicias as soon as she heard he had a son.

"What's this all about?" She asked him.

"More than anything, Hai wanted my son to rule WyVern's court. What do you want to have happen with your daughter? Do you want her mixed up in all this? Has she finally figured out how to control her powers?" He asked.

"Mixing her up in all of this is not something I want to do, but if I need to, for my people, I will. We can't decide the fate of our children now, we need to let them grow, and make up their own minds about who they are. If we both end up raising good children, then when they get older, perhaps we can arrange something. Until then, I need to work with her. She doesn't know how to control her forms yet. Betia is with her at the specialist. Hopefully we can get that cleared up. How about your son, Zarek, how is he?"

"He is doing very well. So far, he doesn't have any signs of Cobra in him except for his eye colour."

"Its for the best, I'm sure."

"I think he will turn out very well. But the problem is, I dont know what the people of WyVern's court will think of a seventy five percent falcon possibly ruling. What do you think they will think?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Oliza replied shaking her head. "They might really like him. He might embrace everything about both the Avains and Serpente. But he is only two days old, dont worry about him. Take your time and raise him, and soon, he will be the man you want him to be."

"I will keep in touch." Nicias nodded at her and flew away, back to his son, and back to the palace where he was busy guarding the king and queen.

_Seventeen Years Later_

"How many times must I tell you, control your magic!" Nicias instructed Zarek, as Zarek broke yet another object while practicing magic. "Let's start again."

And they practiced. It seemed that was all they did; practice. His father wanted him to be the best that he could be at magic, and so far, he wasn't bad, but he wasn't the best either.

Zarek was very good at dancing. It was strange, him being only twenty five percent Cobra, that he would be good at dancing, but he loved it. At night, he slept with the dancers in their area. By day, he wanted to practice dancing.

But he wasn't in love with a dancer or anything, he was more or less in love with an Avaian girl named Anoush. She was always watching the dancers, and like him, she wanted to learn how to dance.

He loved her appearance as well as her discipline. She was always ready to dance; to learn new steps.

He would watch her when he wasn't being trained, fascinated by her, in love with her!

_Kai..._

Betia and Kai were out hunting, Kai in her wolf form of course. Oliza had already shown Kai how to hunt in her Avaian form.

Kai was quick to learn what she needed to do. Betia was impressed. They headed back to camp.

"So, how did it go?" Oliza greeted them.

"Pretty good." Betia replied. "She's a natural."

"See, told you, you would do good." She smiled and hugged Kai. "So, what would you like to learn next?"

"I think I just want to take a break, relax a bit and then maybe continue with my dancing. I know how to survive with all of my forms, the question is, which path do I choose? I could choose to be a wolf, live among the wolves, have children with a wolf. I could choose to be a hawk, living among the hawks or I could choose to be a cobra. Take my pick! With my luck, I will end up meeting someone of an entirely different species and falling in love with them!"

"Oh yes, you and a lion would get along so well!" Oliza replied sarcastically.

Kai rolled her eyes and sat down. "Sure we would! And then I would have a child that could change into four different things! Great!"

The women all laughed and enjoyed themselves. Everything was going well so far.

XXXXX

Let me know what you think. How can I improve?


End file.
